The Canaries Melody
by The Wandering Poet567
Summary: Okay i was bored and made this. FemNaruXShikamaru


The Canaries Melody

OKAY. DON'T GET UP ME FOR THE FANFIC. I FOUND THIS PICTURE IN PHOTOBUCKET AND IT WAS SO CUTE THAT ONE DAY I DECIDED TO MAKE A FAN FIC ABOUT IT.

Shikamaru: What a Bother

Naruko: Come on Shika don't be a grumpy bum. runs and tackles him

Shikamaru: I will try not too.

Wandering Poet: Okay on with the fic. ENJOY!

**The Canar****ies Melody**

Naruko looked down at her captor and sighed wearily. She looked around her bird cage and grasped the bars and tried to slink between them. Too no prevail she sat on the swing and glared at him.

Shikamaru looked at her and smiled. He sat against the cage and watched her. When he laid his eyes on her, she had to be his. "My dear to not glare it is not befitting for a beauty such as yours."

She almost fell but caught herself at the last second. "I do not care on what you think is befitting for me, I rather go home then stay in this bird cage."

He looked up at her and sighed. "Maybe it is my time to retire, perhaps tomorrow you may speak to me with kind words." He stood and walked out of the room.

Naruko looked around the room she was now occupying, she was in an aviary. A room surrounded by the beauty of flowers and trees. She smiled lightly and thought of him doing this. He may be his captor but he was a delicate soul and never said harsh words to her, when she alone spoke them as she would a sentence.

She strained to see over the trees and glance at the door of which he took his leave through.

"I'm sorry" she murmured to herself.

Her father had always warned her that her beauty would be her end and he was right. What did this person have planned for her?

She jumped from the swing and landed gracefully on the cold metal floor. Treading lightly she sat against the cage and let sleep take over.

The next morning Shikamaru found himself gazing down at her. She was sleeping along the rim of the cage and her golden hair covering her elegant face and trailed through the bars and onto the floor.

Gently picking up her locks he brushed off the fragments of earth and laid it back around her.

He sat a few centimetres away from the bird cage and leaned back to look up into the skylight. This was his favourite room, it was bright and colourful. Just like her.

Naruko shifted against the cold metal and drew her legs to her chest to keep enough warmth flowing through her body. Against her will she began to shake and her teeth began to chatter against themselves.

Shikamaru stood and silently as he could he swung the door open and stepped inside the cage. Pulling out a blanket he wrapped her up in it and drew her close to give her added body warmth.

Naruko was engulfed by the warmth and relaxed. She moved closer to it and felt a pair of limbs locking themselves together around her. Opening her eyes she ran them along the arm and up to the face of her captor. She didn't do anything she looked up at him and lightly traced her fingers along his jaw line. "Tell me sir what is your name? For I am Naruko"

He down at her and mustered a smile. "I am Shikamaru, my dear. Please do not call me sir"

She giggled lightly when he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. "Shikamaru, can we go outside?"

"Do you promise not to leave?" He held her tighter and looked up to the skylight.

"I promise I just wish to feel the grass and hear the birds sing their melodies."

She stood and looked down at him and offered him her hand. He took it and stood next to her and walked with her outside.

After that day she had gained feeling for her captor and looked at him with complete adoration in her eyes. He was the same and he had made an oath to her that what ever would happen he would never give her away.

To him she was a bright as the canary diamond as priceless as it was he had somehow came upon one and fell in love with the bright shine in her smile as it always shined on him.

I know corny ending but I didn't know how to finish it

Please review and tell me if you hate or love it

Naruko: Awww Shikamaru I am sorry I was mean

Shikamaru: Its okay Naru. hugged her tightly

Wandering Poet: Okay this is enough already. stomps away


End file.
